The Pursuit of Happiness
by Crittab
Summary: Lorelai's musings about her own personal pursuit of happiness JJ ending


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and if I did, Chris would have been hit by a bus in season 1.

**The Pursuit of Happiness**

Approximately ten years ago I began a quest. After having lived in Stars Hollow for about eight years, I finally decided to search for _it_. To begin my very own pursuit of happiness.

Now, for most people, the pursuit of happiness entails achieving the American Dream. This entails a wonderful, supportive, loving spouse, with whom you have 2.5 perfect blond haired, blue eyed children. You have the best job you could ever think of from which you make copious amounts of money. And to top of the lovely picture, you have a really _really_ sweet car.

My pursuit of happiness was a little different. Happiness, to me, is coffee.

So after living in Stars Hollow for eight years, I realized that in that time I had only been to two places for my coffee needs: Weston's Bakery, and the Independence Inn, which for many of those eight years served as my home, and my job. As a maid.

But yes, on that fateful day ten years ago I began to look for other sources of my precious java. I loved the coffee at Weston's, and my best friend Sookie always made everything amazingly, but neither had been able to quench my desire to find the perfect cup of coffee.

So I searched. I went through Hartford, and to a few Coffee Shoppe's on the outskirts of town, and then, after failing miserably, I resided back to the center of Stars Hollow. I was driving through the center of town on my way back to my new house when something caught my eye. Yes, the sign said "Williams Hardware", but there was a yellow sign in the window saying "Food".

Stars Hollow is a strange place. If there can be town meetings in the middle of the dance hall with a crabby old guy who thinks he's the boss presiding over everyone and everything, there can be a restaurant called "Williams Hardware". It was only when I got closer that I realized there was a tiny sign sticking out that said "Luke's Diner", which I would later curse myself for not noticing much earlier.

So, in keeping with the tone for the day, I went in to Lukes Diner/Williams Hardware, and looked around. The place was packed, there wasn't even a spare table. Just a few spots at the counter. I saw a guy come out of the kitchen. He was dressed oddly like a lumberjack, but was carrying plates of food and had a pencil and notepad tucked in his jeans- so I took him to be the owner of the establishment.

So, being the sociable person I am, I went up to him and politely asked him for coffee. He was very rude, told me to sit down, shut up, and he'd get to me when he got to me. I took it well though, naturally. I took a seat at the counter and pulled out my newspaper. I wrote something on the horoscope page after beating his birthday out of him and gave it to him. This was the incentive he needed to pour me some coffee.

So I brought the cup to my lips- not really sure what to expect. When I tasted it though, the stars suddenly aligned. Finially I knew why fate had brought me to Stars Hollow all of those years ago! It was This Coffee! This wonderful, godlike mug full of life's elixir was the reason for me being brought here!

So I came back to the diner. It was very close to my house, and right on the way to everything, so it became a natural part of my routine. It had the best coffee I'd ever tasted (sorry Sookie), and despite his gruff exterior, the proprietor wasn't so bad either.

So now as I sit here ten years later I realize that my pursuit of happiness was ultimately fulfilled on that day that I entered Luke's Diner. But I also realize that the extent of my pursuit was not only coffee. It was love. And that day when I met Luke Danes, I found that love that ultimately ended my pursuit. It may have taken us eight years to realize it, and another two to get it right, but finally I have it all. The coffee, the wonderful daughter, the job I've always dreamed of, the jeep that just has 'that feeling', and the man who loves me, and with whom I am completely and totally in love.

Who knew something like the pursuit of coffee could bring me so much?

_I don't know where this came from. We were discussing the pursuit of happiness and the American dream in English class, and this just came to me. Hope you liked it, let me know_


End file.
